One Rick's Happiness is another Rick's Sadness
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick P-99 is Rick V-27's partner and also considered one of his best buddies. However, what no one knows is how he truly feels about the other… Warnings: one-sided Rick/Rick, Rick/Morty on the side, jealousy and heartbreak, depression, alcohol abuse, unhealthy coping mechanism, Rick/Rick smut with strong dub-con/non-con vibes


AN: I thought that it was a bit unfair of me to give Rick P-99 so little screen time, considering that he is Rick V-27's partner (at least had been for a much longer time than Morty C-589 was) and one of his best friends. The spot light just liked to drift more in Rick B-64's and his Partner Morty's direction, so I'm rectifying it with this little spin off to "Finding Love on the Citadel" (yes guys, I'm still not done with this story XD)

Warnings: one-sided Rick/Rick, Rick/Morty on the side, jealousy and heartbreak, depression, alcohol abuse, unhealthy coping mechanism, Rick/Rick smut with strong dub-con/non-con vibes

* * *

**One Rick's Happiness is another Rick's Sadness**

It was just another boring day at the police station and Rick P-99 sat at his desk, in front of the screen and working on equally boring paperwork.  
Occasionally, his gaze would flicker over to the desk across from him where his partner sat, doing his fair share of the same work. However, Rick V-27 looked like he only did it rather halfheartedly and as if he wanted to be anywhere else than stuck in here – actually, if the bags under his eyes were any indication, he also seemed to be really tired.

P-99 didn't care much for the boring part of their job either, but he also never complained about the mundane bureaucratic work. However, he knew that his partner was someone who preferred the action on the streets even if he would always complain about having to chase after criminals.

Protecting the innocent is what he signed up to do and even if he didn't particularly chose this career path himself, – which Rick ever really did get to choose what they wanted to work as on the Citadel? – he was doing a damn good job of it. Probably because even if Ricks hated their jobs, they were still perfectionists and not satisfied until they succeeded in their work.

However, being in the Citadel's police force, many Ricks abused their position and power and were corrupt, so V-27 was a rare gem in their department for actually giving a genuine fuck about justice.  
The thought about his partner stepping in like a freaking movie hero when the situation called for it, made a broad grin break out on P-99's face.

He hid his face behind the screen before anyone would notice and call him out on the obvious schoolgirl crush that he had on his other-dimensional self. Of course, there was nothing weird with Ricks dating on the Citadel. Quite the opposite, it was like the most common thing and literally had been the only option before Mortys had been brought to the giant space station.

Ah, yes. Mortys. They were a blessing and a curse alike to the Citadel.  
However, if Rick P-99 had to pick one, he would probably choose the latter at the moment…

"You! This is all your fault!"

Almost jumping like a cat in the air and accidentally knocking over his cup of coffee, he stared at his partner in shock, who was pointing accusingly at the Morty Cop that just walked over to them. The boy in question looked as confused as his Rick partner – B-64 – and they both asked him what the problem was.

Seeing as there was no immediate danger, P-99 tried to focus back on his reports and ignore the feelings that bubbled up inside him as Rick V-27 began to talk about his _cute little_ Housewife Morty again.  
However, it took only three sentences to throw him out of his loop immediately.

'HOLY SHIT! They almost fucked?! And they had been sleeping together **naked**?!'

Luckily, his coworkers were too busy in their excited conversation to notice P-99 choking on his spit. His eyes were bulging and a light flush was gracing his cheeks as a fire raged inside him. The ugly flames of jealousy.

Of course, he knew that it was silly of him to feel that way. He knew that V-27 loved his Morty and he almost constantly talked about nothing else other than the boy.  
And that was okay because the brunet was probably good for him. Better than P-99 could ever be.  
After all, what did he have to offer?

A voice that came from his com. suddenly interrupted his thoughts. _"We have a __robbery at 26th Rickson Street and no free units locally. Stationed units, please respond back.__"_

"P-99 here. Me and V-27 take it." He answered quickly before anyone else could.

This was way better than paperwork anyway and he needed a distraction and to let loose a little bit right now.  
His partner was still in a conversation with the other two police officers though, oblivious to their duty.

"V-27. C'mon. Didn't you hear?" He interrupted the joking trio who were still talking about V-27's love life. "There was a robbery at 26th Rickson Street and they have no available units anywhere close by so we're going."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." The Rick in question replied and got up from his seat. "Later guys."

With a small wave to his best buddies, Rick V-27 followed after him out of the station.

* * *

This looked bad!

Rick P-99's attention was switching between the car that they were following and his wounded partner, who was driving. V-27 was breathing rather heavily and beads of sweat were dotting his forehead and temples.  
Yet, his eyes were still fixed on the road and focused so maybe it wasn't that bad?

Admittedly, the gun wound hadn't looked too alarming from afar – it only hit his shoulder and his protective gear certainly lessened the damage – but P-99 still felt bad about it.  
He was sure, if had he been just a bit more attentive and acted faster, he could have saved his partner from this unnecessary injury.

His self-induced guilt trip ended when the car abruptly stopped in front of an old cinema.

"Guess this is the guy's hideout." P-99 commented and didn't waste much time to get out and resume the chase.

However, he slowed again, when he noticed that his partner wasn't following with the same haste.  
V-27 wobbled on unsteady legs and his face was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Are you alright, V-27?" He asked and was instantly at his partner's side again, more worried about his health than the possibly escaping criminal.

The other police officer's eyes were glazed over and the bandage on his shoulder was completely soaked through.

"Shit! Your wound is leaking like crazy."

There was way too much blood for an injury that was inflicted by any kind of a normal gun. Whatever his partner had been shot with, was probably more fatal than he had expected at first.  
It was pretty weird that the wound was bleeding at all, considering that it looked like V-27 had been hit by a plasma shot. Those usually only leave nasty burn marks since the heat cauterizes the wound.

In a hurry, he called for backup over his comm. and crouched down as soon as the other sunk on his knees, worried that he would topple over any second. "Send an ambulance and back up to the old cinema in Mortay-Tay-Street! This is a fucking emergency so hurry up!"

He glanced briefly to the entrance of the abandoned-looking building into which the criminal had fled, but V-27 was more important right now. He'd rather be punished for ignoring his duty than leave his partner like this on his own.

Worrying that the other Rick would collapse any moment now, he tried to get him back to the vehicle. "Hey, V-27. Let's get you back in the car, okay? Lay down until the ambulance is here. Do you hear me?"

His partner's unresponsiveness alarmed him and his panic only grew when his beloved's eyes became more and more unfocused. "C'mon, V-27! Hold on, okay? Please stay with me!"

Despite his plea, V-27 unsurprisingly lost consciousness mere moments later. Since he had seen it coming, he managed to catch the other before he landed on the hard concrete ground and heaved his counterpart back to the cruiser, placing him in the passenger seat.

Acting quickly, he grabbed the first aid kit and applied a pressure bandage to his partner's wound. There was something very weird with that injury, but medical bizz wasn't his strongest suit, so he had no idea what it was or what he could do about it. Basic first aid was the only thing he could do for his partner at the moment.

"Hold on, V-27. Ambulance's gotta be here any moment." He said and looked frantically up and down the street for said vehicle and the backup.

God, they were taking forever! What was taking them so long?!

His focus went back to V-27, who was still panting, sweat trailing down his face and a light flush staining his cheeks, looking out of place on the otherwise pale skin. Lovingly, P-99 stroked over his cheek and then his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat and he noticed that the other was running a fever.

"Mm~orty…" V-27 mumbled and leaned slightly into the touch, still unconscious.

P-99 immediately pulled his hand back as if he had been burned and his face became devoid of any emotion.

For P-99, it might have felt like an eternity, but it could have only been a few minutes later when the sirens of an ambulance blared loudly and said vehicle stopped right next to the waiting cop. He only distantly noticed that a patrol car was also rounding the corner and parked in front of the building.  
He moved aside for the Medic Ricks, who came over with a stretcher and transferred V-27 on it. However, he followed them as they rolled him into the back of the ambulance, worry clearly written all over his face.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked, debating if he should stay here or insist on riding with them to the hospital.

"Don't worry. His vitals aren't the brightest right now, but it's not fatal. We'll get him fixed up again." One doctor replied after hooking the wounded cop up to some machines and checking him. "You go back and finish your job here."

With those words, the doors closed right in front of his face and the ambulance drove off. Knowing that V-27 would pull through, gave him some hope back and also managed to clear his mind.  
Now that the worry was gone, anger began to surface though.

Looking back at the entrance of the abandoned cinema, he vowed that he was going to get this guy. He was going to catch him and find out what exactly he had done to his partner.

Without asking, he began to take the lead and went ahead of his coworkers, blaster in hand. The other two police officers, who had taken cover next to the doors for the moment to be on the save side, were surprised by his sudden jump into action and briefly looked at each other, but didn't ask questions and followed him inside the building.

The unlit halls were not easy to navigate through, but P-99 acted as if he wasn't bothered by the darkness at all. His pace was brisk as he only stopped shortly at corners and rounded them with his gun aimed, trusting mostly on his instincts and his good hearing on where the culprit was. The other officers followed him with less confidence and looked out for alternative routes.

There were only two options for what the culprit could be doing here. Either, he was trying to escape from them using a back entrance or this place was his base and he was trying to hide in here.

"We should secure the entrances." One of his colleagues offered. "He'll probably try to flee through the back."

Even if P-99 didn't comment on it, he was convinced that the guy was hiding in here. Which in turn meant that he was dangerous and would try to take them out.

'Well, not if I take him out first.' He thought as he mentally mapped out the building and analyzed where the chosen hiding spot of the culprit could be.

Finding that the cinema halls were logically the most likely place to hide, he began to conjure up a plan.

* * *

Carefully, P-99 eased open the door that lead into one of the cinema halls. This was the third one that he checked and the chance that the robber was in here was statistically rising.  
Of course, it was dangerous to walk through this place since he stood completely in the open and was a perfect target. However, hiding behind the seats made it impossible for him to locate the Criminal Rick, so crept only slightly ducking between the rows of empty chairs, ready to jump for cover if someone should open fire on him.

Both of his hands were wrapped tightly around the handle of his gun and his breath sounded entirely too loud in the silence of the big darkened room. His pulse was steadily beating louder in his ears which each row that he checked.  
However, he stilled when he thought that he heard one tiny noise over the deafening silence.

When a plasma bullet suddenly flew in his direction, barely missing his head, P-99 quickly jumped to take cover behind a few seats. The projectile made a strange sound when it connected with the wall, but he barely had time to pay attention to it. Only thanks to his luck and good reflexes, he hadn't been hit by that.

Peeking over the shielding seats, he tried to make out where the other was.  
Obviously, he went back into hiding and P-99 could only guess the vague direction from where that shot had come from.  
He needed to get closer without turning into target practice for the other guy if he wanted to catch him.

Carefully, he went out of hiding and practically crawled, scanning through more rows. The sudden sound of someone running alerted him, so he got up and could see the culprit sprinting ducked from where he had been hiding towards the second exit.  
P-99 didn't let this chance go to waste and aimed, however, the criminal seemed to have calculated that and had his gun pointing at the police officer before the other had even his arms up.

Another loud shot rang through the hall, followed by the scream of a Rick.  
Cursing loudly, the Criminal Rick shook his now disarmed and aching hand. The shot this time had come from the projector room where one of P-99's colleagues had been and monitored the entire scene – just as P-99 had planned.

"Hands in the air where I can see them!" The cop shouted loudly, having a perfect aim on the other now despite the distance and the still dim lighting.

When the robber ignored the order and tried to run again, P-99 shot, hitting him in the upper arm and eliciting another painful scream from him. This time must have really hurt.

Not wanting to give the other a chance to escape from the apprehension, P-99 quickly approached him, yet he was still careful that the other wasn't hiding another weapon that he would quickly pull on him – backup from above or not.  
The other was too busy cursing and nursing his hurting arm to fight back, apparently having given up and not resisting anymore.

However, for P-99 that wasn't good enough. He forced the other face first into the wall, cuffing his hands behind his back and telling him his rights while petting him down, securing two more firearms in the process.  
Not leaving the other out of his sight or gunpoint, he also retrieved the odd weapon that he had previously stolen and dropped – the same one that V-27 had been shot with.

"Okay, talk you little scumbag!" P-99 fumed, pushing the criminal further into the wall while showing him the strangely designed gun. "What the fuck is up with this stolen gun!"

"Hahaha! You really don't know what that is?" The other's tone was mocking despite his situation.

P-99 grabbed the other Rick's blue locks and yanked harshly. "I want to know what this fucking gun does! You shot my partner with this thing, so fucking tell me right now!"

The officer really had to hold back on just beating the other with the handle of his gun in frustration. To say that P-99 was pissed would be the understatement of the century.

"Chill, man! Ease up on my luscious locks. I'm already balding without your help." The criminal complained about the harsh treatment in vain. "This little baby is super new on the market. In fact, so new that it isn't even on the market yet. It shoots these special bullets. The things are like little vials filled with poison or acid, all sorts of stuff, really. Thing is, it fires two shots, but the plasma one is only for melting the vial. Took them half an eternity to calibrate this baby to have it melt upon impact and not before or after that. It's a real little gem—"

Criminal Rick was forced to abruptly shut up as P-99 forced his face against the wall again.  
What kind of sick shit was this?! Did that mean that his partner had been poisoned?

Luckily, (for the criminal) his two colleagues showed up and he handed the baddy over to them. "You take over. I've got to hurry to the hospital."

No sooner than he finished talking, he stormed out of the building and into his patrol car, demanding over the comm. to be connected to the hospital where they have brought Rick V-27.

* * *

He was sitting at V-27's bedside, when the other finally woke up.

"Ugh, fuck! What happened?" He asked, still a little disoriented from the anesthesia. "P-99?"

"Take it easy. You were shot and just have been through surgery." He relied the short version. "I called your Morty. He should be on his way."

"Oh yeah, that robber." The other began to recall. "Shit! Did he escape?"

"No, don't worry. I got the guy."

P-99 fought against a grin. This was so typical for Rick V-27. Even when he was injured, he still worried about criminals being brought to justice first.

"Oh thank the stars!" V-27 moaned with relief. "You're always so reliable. I don't even deserve such a great partner like you."

The compliment made P-99 blush a little and he hoped that the other Rick wouldn't notice it.

"Sorry for being such a burden on you on this mission." V-27 continued, sounding sincere.

"You aren't a burden. You're my partner and…and I know if the roles would have been reversed, you would have done the same things that I did…"

Silence settled in the room as P-99 pondered over his own words.  
Would V-27 really have done the same thing? Would he have stayed by his side until the ambulance arrived and he knew that he was save? Or, would he have immediately chased after the criminal?  
He was sure that he knew the honest answers to those questions and a heavy lump settled in his stomach.

Of course,…it wasn't like V-27 felt the same for him. V-27 loved obviously his…

P-99 stood abruptly up.

"I-I should be going. Your Morty will be here pretty soon and…uh…still got work to do. You know, reports to write." He excused himself as his partner looked up at him in confusion.

"Sorry about leaving you hanging with all the work." V-27 apologized again as P-99 was on his way out of the room. "I owe you one, P-99."

He nodded in acknowledgment before he closed the door.

"It's okay, you don't owe me anything." He whispered to no one.

* * *

P-99 was grateful that his partner was released from the hospital right the next day. Even if it was a bummer that he would still be on sick leave for an entire week.  
However, he preferred knowing that his partner was staying safely at home and resting till he was back to full health again instead of having him by his side and in danger of getting injured even worse if they were on duty again.

Of course, he didn't mind at all when the other called and asked him if he could pick him up and drive him home. He would sacrifice much more than just his lunchbreak for Rick V-27…not that he would ever let him know that.

As inconspicuously as possible, he peered at V-27 in the passenger seat, eyes resting for a bit longer on the sling around his arm. Feelings of guilt welled up inside him again, thinking that he could – should – have prevented that injury from happening, but there was nothing that he could do to change that now.

The drive wasn't very long and the conversation very curb, V-27 asking about work while P-99 tried and failed to ask subtly about the gunshot wound. The only thing that he could get out of him were the facts that it wasn't hurting him anymore and that it was nothing serious. He was only supposed not to strain his arm. Also, there would probably be a lasting scar.

After the car stopped, P-99 watched the other grab his bag from the trunk and he was tempted to ask if he needed his help. Or, just volunteer to take that and escort him all the way to the door of his apartment. But, try as he might, all his ideas probably sounded way overdone or the other Rick would think he was mocking him for offering something like that.  
…or maybe, he would just see right through him and laugh his ass off at P-99's sad attempt to be a gentleman or something like that.

"Thanks for the lift again, P-99." The other police officer said his goodbye.

"No problem." He replied. "You just take care and don't overdo it so I don't have to do your work longer than I need to."

Rick V-27 laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure my Morty will fuss so much over me when I even dare to sit up or something. He's gonna take good care of me."

"Heh…I'm sure that he will…" The bitterness in his voice didn't reach his partner, who had already turned around and was on the way to his apartment.

…it was best not to think about it…  
…fuck, this was going to be a long week!

* * *

The time without his partner would be much longer than P-99 expected. After the week was over and he finally got to see V-27 again, he was called into the chief's office the very same morning.  
P-99 didn't try to worry too much about that because it didn't necessarily mean bad news to get called in there.

However, when the intercom turned on and he was told to move desks, he realized that the situation was probably much worse than he had initially expected.  
Indeed, it meant that he had lost his partner and V-27 would work together with that new Morty from now on – C-589.

P-99 instantly decided that he didn't like that new Morty cop one bit…

* * *

Dull eyes were fixed on the holographic monitor and slender fingers put in data via quick and simple touches.  
It was lonely. So boring and lonely without a partner.

The chief had told him that he would eventually be partnered up with someone again, preferably the next available Morty.  
However, while P-99 felt lonely, he didn't want a partner.

Well, that wasn't quite true. He just didn't want a **new** partner. Someone who **wasn't** Rick V-27.

His eyes shifted from the screen to said police officer, who just entered the station. Of course, his Morty partner was right behind him and both of them made their way to their desks.

P-99 stared longingly at the other Rick, who slid in one smooth movement into his seat and activated his screen. To his resentment, Morty C-589 didn't took a seat at his own desk, but rather sat down on V-27's table. He saw red when the brunet began to twirl a lock between his fingers and started to talk to the other – very obviously **flirting** with him!

"Everything okay, P-99?"

His envy was interrupted by another Rick, who just walked past his desk.

"Huh?"

"'Cause you're strangling your coffee cup." The other Cop Rick lifted one side of his unibrow.

P-99's eyes fell on his hand that had grabbed the paper cup from Café Sanchez, only noticing now how the lukewarm coffee had spilled over his hand. Disinterestedly, the other Rick only shook his head as he continued on his way and P-99 finally let go of the cup and stood up to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.

This new situation would take some time getting used to, he decided. His eyes fell unwittingly on the flirtatious Morty and his ex-partner again, the brunet having finally taken a seat at his own desk, but still trying to converse with V-27.

It would take a _really_ long while getting used to this…

* * *

P-99 thought that things couldn't get worse, but life always liked to prove him wrong and the universe just _loved_ fucking with him.

"Someone got laid~!" Rick B-64 shouted loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the station on the quartet.

P-99's heart sank to his boots. He watched how Rick V-27 laughed and didn't even try to deny it. The other looked so happy and from Morty C-589's sour face, P-99 could easily guess, who the lucky one was.

V-27's closest friends leaned forward, quite eager to hear his story. "Yeah, give us all the juicy details!"

P-99 was actually glad that he sat far away enough from the other that he wouldn't have to hear _all the juicy details_.  
Staring at his holographic computer screen, he tried to blend out the chatter, but he couldn't just ignore the feeling inside the pit of his stomach.

Without any comment, he suddenly shot up from his seat and hurried to the bathroom. He felt nauseous and thought that he was about to throw up any minute.  
However, when he stumbled into an empty stall and leaned over the toilet, he didn't retch. Nothing came out.

He still felt sick to his stomach though, seeing in his mind's eye V-27 and his Morty doing…those things. Something dripped into the toilet, making the standing water ripple and as he stared at his dark reflection, he saw that he was crying.

Shielding his face with his hands, he sank to the ground as he began to sob pathetically. He could only pray that he was the only one in the restroom right now and no one else would notice this…

* * *

Spending time with Rick V-27 had become harder. Not that they did spend that much time together now that they weren't partners anymore.  
However, when hanging out at lunchbreak together, the other talked even more about his Morty than before.  
It had always bothered P-99 a little, but it had never bothered him as much as it did now that the two were an item.

Still, in the time they were apart, he missed the other Rick. Missed him more than ever before.  
Maybe it was the knowledge that he was finally taken that put this symbolical insurmountable gap between them? While he knew that he never had any real chances with him, it was now more obvious than ever that they really never could be together…

Involuntarily, he sighed as he drove with the patrol car through the streets of the Citadel, his longing for V-27 greater than ever.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost drove straight into a wall as the entire Citadel suddenly began to shake. Stopping the car with a sharp turn of the steering wheel, he watched with a gaping mouth how some buildings around him started to collapse.

In robotic motions, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, getting out of the car with a shocked expression frozen on his face.  
Not a moment later, his communicator came to life.

_"To all units, this is an emergency! I repeat. To all units, this is an emergency! We've received a message from the militia, that a criminal Rick had teleported the Citadel into a high security prison of the Galactic Federation. All units are ordered to assist the military against the attack of alien prisoners and Gromflamites. You are hereby granted the permission to shoot on sight and shoot to kill everything that is not a Rick or a Morty."_

The Rick from headquarters hadn't even fully finished the message when the first gunshots could be heard and aliens began to swarm the streets.

Given little choice, he readied himself for the oncoming flood of prisoners and Gromflamites and grabbed his blaster. He had a duty to fulfill.  
Though it wasn't actually his duty as a police officer or the need to follow the order that he had been just given. No, in truth his mind immediately wandered to Rick V-27.

He should also have been on patrol now. Was he okay? What if something had happened to him?  
He didn't trust that "pretty" Morty to be a good partner. The little shit would probably bail at the first given chance and hardly be reliable in the given situation.

Worry sitting heavy in his gut, he began to shoot at the aliens, trying to think about the route that V-27 had and where he should possibly be at the moment.  
There was only one thing that he knew for sure and that was that he wouldn't stop looking until he found him and knew that he was safe!

Logically speaking the heroic cop was most likely somewhere on the streets and fighting like P-99 was right now, maybe protecting some unfortunate Mortys that were caught in the middle of the gunfire. His chest swelled a little with pride at the thought, but at the same time, it also ached.  
Knowing V-27, he was probably risking his head to safe someone right now. But, who would be there to protect V-27?

With the other Rick's safety on his mind, he fought his way through the streets. Deliberately, he made his way to the route of the other's patrol car and luckily it didn't take him long to find the vehicle.

A heavy lump settle in his stomach as he saw from afar that it was crushed underneath a heavy piece of debris. He hurried over and spotted a giant alien in the distance that had none other than Morty C-589 in its grip. If he had made it out of the car then maybe not all hope was lost yet!

The brunet screamed as the prisoner lifted him over its head and began to twist him in its hands and P-99 opened fire on it. However, his attempt at rescue failed and he could only watch with wide eyes as the Morty's body was ripped in two with sheer force.

He didn't stop shooting at the alien though and after another round of plasma bullets it finally released the boy and collapsed. The body halves landed harshly on the ground with a spluttering sound and blood poured out quickly.

Finally overcoming the distance, P-99 skidded to a stop and looked down at the gruesome sight. Even if he never liked the young police officer, this was too much.  
It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was impossible to safe him in his current state. Yet P-99 bent down and cradled the Morty in his arms as he rapidly bled out.

"H-hey! Hang in there!" He shouted into the paling face.

C-589 looked at him, his eyes glassy and his look distant. "V-V-27…"

It was hard to hear because his mumble was barely more than a raspy gurgle, but Rick made out the name. "What? What is with him? Where is he?"

"Vee…Twen-…" A shaky arm reached up, bloody hand weakly grasping on P-99's sleeve.

The tension was thick and he didn't even register the booming sounds of the battle around them anymore as he strained his ears and waited for what the other had to say.  
A last breath escape Morty C-589 and his hand released the dark-blue sleeve, his body going limp.

P-99 bit his lower lip, being aware that the teen was gone, only empty eyes staring back at him now. He lowered the body to the ground again and closed the lids with two fingers.  
For as annoying as the flirtatious little shit had been, he didn't deserve this.

He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then his mind went back to V-27, painful worry sinking like a huge lump of ice in the bottom of his stomach now.  
Hurrying over to the car wreck, he checked the interior through the smashed windows, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

However, the car was empty.

"Fuck! Where are you, V-27?" As much of a relief as it should have been, it really wasn't because it still left the question open where he was and if he was okay.

At least it brought a tiny bit of hope with it and P-99 whipped his head around, trying to spot if the other was still in the vicinity. However, he couldn't see him anywhere in this chaos and not knowing where he could have gone, he continued to look for him.

His feet stomped loudly over the broken asphalt and in his search for the other, his head turned in all directions, almost being hit by bullets that he saw coming too late. Still, he fired back at every prisoner and member of the Galactic Federation that he crossed paths with, mowing down alien after alien.

Only vaguely, he noticed that some guards and police officers had begun to gather Mortys and Ricks from the streets and brought them to a shelter. He noticed that Rick B-64 and Morty K-7α1 were among them, but no Rick V-27, so he continued on.

It was several hours later, his worry and the uncertainty about the other's safety weighing so heavily on his shoulders that his fast paced run had diminished into a stumbling walk – though, in truth it was the exhaustion that slowed him down.  
There were barely any aliens left and the fighting activities had ceased for the most part. Only some last occasional gunshots could be heard in the distance as a faint echo resounding through the abandoned and destroyed buildings.

Still, he was fueled by adrenaline and fear, refusing to give up until he found V-27 and knew that he was okay. So, he continued on even though his body was growing weaker, the many light wounds that he had sustained in the meantime not really helping with the task.

The worst possible scenarios flashed through his mind and he was so worried sick about the other that it made him feel nauseous. Still, he refused to take a break and kept looking, wandering around the now mostly empty streets.  
Unfortunately, communications had broken down shortly after the attack started and he couldn't try to contact headquarters or any of the other police officers to check if they had seen him. To check if they knew if he was safe or…if he was already dead.

He clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, trying to banish that thought out of his mind.  
V-27 was okay. He had to be okay!

Fighting with everything that he had, he stumbled around another street corner to be greeted by the sight of two Ricks. Neither of them was V-27.  
They wore white uniforms – Guard Ricks.

Maybe he could ask them if they had seen Rick V-27.

Weakly, he stumbled over to the guards, a hand placed over a slightly more vicious and still bleeding wound.

"Hey! You okay?" One of the Ricks asked him as they spotted him.

He came to a stop in front of them, barely able to keep himself upright as he looked into their faces. "V-27…Rick V-27? Ha-have you seen him? He's a-a Cop Rick like me…"

"Whoa, take it easy, buddy!" The Guard Rick on the right took a step towards him, raising his hands to steady the police officer, who looked like he would collapse any moment. "You should really take a break and get your injuries checked out. We're going to bring you to a Medic Rick."

"No! NO!" P-99 struggled against the advancing guard. "I-I-I have to look for him!"

The second Guard Rick joined in now and both Citadel officials tried to hold the fighting cop still, arguing with him loudly that he was in no condition to go on.  
P-99 began to scream at the top of his lungs, trying in vain to free himself before it was finally too much for his drained body and everything around him turned black as he lost consciousness…

* * *

When he woke up in a hospital room, his first reaction was to try to leave in order to continue his search. Medic Ricks actually had to sedate him to stop the exhausted, but frantic Rick from leaping out of his bed.

Thankfully, communications had been restored again and when he finally received information that V-27 was okay, he felt so relieved. Though he actually should have been angry as he heard that the other had been with his Morty at his apartment the entire time.  
That was literally the last place that he had thought of to look for him even though it should have been obvious, if he was honest.

However, none of that mattered to P-99 in the end.  
Despite his exhaustion and light injuries, he dutifully made his way to the police station the next day, glad that he did it even if only to verify that the other Rick was really fine.  
The entire Citadel was in ruins and the station looked worse for wear after the entire incident as well.

After giving everyone orders, the chief suddenly picked out V-27 and called him in his office. He figured that their boss was going to chew out the other Rick for going home and having his partner die out on the streets the day before.

'Fuck! Please don't throw him out…' P-99 begged internally.

Rick V-27 was a good cop and they really needed more guys like him on the force despite how he had acted yesterday. It wouldn't be fair to kick him out. The other was practically born to do this job.  
…and P-99 probably wouldn't get to see him anymore if he would leave.

As weird as it sounded, but even knowing that he had no chance, P-99 decided that just being able to see the other was enough for him. Being able to spend the lunchbreaks with him. Each small exchange that they could have when they would meet on the way to the coffee machine.

His breath stopped when the door to the chief's office opened and he was suddenly called inside.  
V-27 looked surprisingly cheerful for having to sit through the chief's tirade and it made P-99 wonder what they had been talking about and even more, what he was going to have to do with it now.

He was glad that he had sat down because his knees instantly felt weak when the chief announced that they would be partners from now on again.

* * *

"You look really happy this morning." P-99 commented.

He and Rick V-27 were in the car and driving towards the station and it was impossible for him not to notice the bright grin on the other's face.  
Luckily, he got V-27 back as his partner, but things were different from before. Things had changed and would probably never be the same again.

"Oh, I had a _really good morning_." V-27 replied with an unchanging face.

The meaning behind those words wasn't lost on P-99, but he tried to not think about it. Of course, he was glad for his partner that he was finally together with the one that he loved and if V-27 was happy, then he was happy, too.

"Hey! Stupid question, but since you're such an honest guy…do you think it's silly that I'm setting my alarm earlier now so I have time for cuddles in bed? And, you know, for having Morty take care of my morning wood?"

As much as he felt honored that V-27 was trusting him this much to have such a private conversation with him, he didn't really want to talk about his sex live. "No, I don't think that's it silly. Seems pretty normal actually."

While he fought against the envy-inducing thoughts of what exactly the other was doing in the mornings with his lover, his mind conjured up a 'what if' fantasy, imagining himself in that scenario.

_His head would be resting on V-27's naked chest, so he would wake up to the beautiful sound of his strong heartbeat while wrapped up in the warmth of the other's loving embrace._

_"__Hmm~ G' morning, babe.__"__ V-27 would mumble sleepily, but with a dreamy smile on his face._

_They would share a lazy morning kiss, before P-99 would wander lower, peppering his neck and torso with soft kisses – lingering on the star shaped scar that must be on his shoulder – while the other sighed in pleasure.  
Reaching his abdomen, V-27's hands would start to run softly through his hair, silently and gently urging him for more, and more he would gladly give. He'd tease the other's morning wood with pecks and kitten licks before drawing the heated and swollen flesh into his mouth, trying to cram all of it inside and down his throat, suckling dutifully on it while V-27 groaned in approval…_

P-99 mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't have those thoughts right now, especially when the man that he was fantasizing about was sitting right next to him.  
Really, what was he thinking?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Other couples probably do that, too." The other replied after some contemplation.

There was a brief silence in the car before V-27 suddenly began to chuckle. "Heh, you know, B-64 had been joking about spooning being Morty's favorite position, but it's actually true. He absolutely loves it when I take him like that."

P-99's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. While flames of jealousy were raging inside him at the thought how the other had most likely fucked his Morty like that mere minutes ago, in his little fantasy, V-27's hands pulled him off his cock.

_"__Turn around, baby.__"__ He'd say in a husky voice.  
_  
_P-99 wouldn't waste any time and follow suit. He'd position himself above V-27's tasty cock and let it slide into his ready and willing hole, groaning while the thick flesh filled him.  
He would be too impatient to wait and start moving, rising up and down on the fleshy pole._

_"__Fuck! V-27! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!__"__ He would moan with every bounce while V-27's hands would grip his hips, as he'd rut up and into him, matching his every movement._

_They would keep fucking_

_until P-99 was a needy, sweaty mess and close to his climax. And then, V-27 would sit up and he'd feel the hot and wet skin of the other's chest against his back and his lover would suck on his neck, leaving a beautiful mark that would claim him as his and his alone and his hands would wander over his chest, playing with his nipples and pulling him even closer._

_And he would be so close-so close _

_"__V-27! Oh god! V-27!__"__ and the other would breathe in his ear __"__P-99…cum for me! Cum for me, baby!__"__ and __"__Oh god oh fuck! V-27! Fuck! Riiick!__"__ he would spill his seed and his lover would follow quickly, staining his insides deliciously with his spunk…_

P-99 released a long breath as the station came into sight. Parking the car, both police officers got out and he was glad that his pants were hiding his erection well enough.  
He briefly wondered if he should just ignore it and wait for it to go down on its own, or if he should excuse himself to the bathroom to rub one out.

* * *

He was sitting on a stool at a bar, sipping cheap whiskey. P-99 lost count how many glasses he had, but if the barkeeper wouldn't be a Rick, he would have told him that it were too many.

This wasn't unusual. Sitting in a bar after work and getting shitfaced drunk. He had done that a few times before, but lately it's become more frequent. Daily. As if, it was turning into a routine for him.

However, he didn't know how else to deal with everything. How to deal with his lonely shitty life. How to deal with his hopeless pathetic emotions for his cop partner that would never be returned. How to deal with the jealousy every time that V-27 began to talk about his lover with that stupidly happy smile on his face…he wanted to be the one to put that smile on his face…

He brought the glass to his mouth, tipping it and swallowing all of its throat-burning contents in one gulp. Placing it back on the countertop, he raised a hand to order another one.

In Rick-typical fashion, the only way he knew how to deal with his problems was by drowning them in alcohol. Drinking himself into oblivion until he would either stop feeling or die…was there even a difference between the two?

When someone took a seat on the stool next to him, he didn't react.

"Hey! Had a bad day?" The other asked him.

It was a Rick. Not much of a surprise there.

"Yeahh, kin~da…" P-99 slurred. He probably had too much, but he couldn't drink on the job, so he had to make up for the lost time. "Jush normal shitty d-da—jush shitty everyday…"

"How about I make your day better?" His other-dimensional counterpart offered while ordering a drink for himself.

P-99 glanced over to him and let his eyes wander him up and down once. The Rick wore the standard attire: blue sweater, brown pants, white lab coat.  
There was nothing special about him at first glance. Just your typical run-of-the-mill Rick. Just like P-99 himself.

"S-shure. Guesh it cann't get any worsh."_ Just another part of the routine._

Other Rick grinned at him very seductively before he chug-a-lugged his own drink and ordered another round. This time for both of them…

* * *

The door to P-99's apartment opened and two figures tumbled inside, crashing clumsily – _drunkenly_ – into the walls. One of P-99's hands wandered over the tapestry in search for the light switch before deciding that it didn't matter and focused on feeling for the frame of his bedroom door.

Other Rick was busy sucking on his neck while his hands were unbuttoning P-99's dark-blue button-up shirt, his tie having already been undone and laid forgotten somewhere on the floor. Staggering through the hallway, his back hit the door that he had been looking for a few seconds later. At the same time, Other Rick's lips found his and a tongue quickly thrusted deep into his oral cavity.

P-99 felt a wave of nausea roll through his stomach and fought against the urge to throw up in the other's mouth. 'Shouldn't have drank so much.'

He fumbled for the doorknob with urgency and felt a short moment of relieve when the solid barrier behind him vanished and the duo disconnected again as he crashed almost into the ground.  
Albeit uncoordinated, he still managed to reach his queen-sized bed, barely hitting the mattress as he let gravity take over his body.

Other Rick followed him swiftly and finally managed to open the last buttons to rid him of his shirt. Slender fingers glided over the revealed skin and P-99 felt another unpleasant feeling in his stomach that made him swallow heavily, keeping the rising vomit down again.

'Next time I stop drinking sooner.'

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, forcing his body to relax and get in the mood. All he needed to do was imagine that he was with the one that he truly loved right now.  
It should be so easy to pretend that the other Rick was V-27. But, the truth was that it wasn't that easy.

Sure, he was a Rick and looked no different than V-27. However, P-99 noticed the differences.  
He knew everything about V-27. Remembering the slightly different tone in which he would always speak. Memorized his movements. That specific shine that he could always see in his eyes. And his distinct smell. It were all of these small things.

It were often only such minor details that differentiated Ricks from each other.

Knowing all of these particularities about Rick V-27 stopped him from being able to fully lose himself in the illusion of being with the man he loved. Stopped him from fooling himself into believing that some other Rick could replace him.

And yet here he was, with a Rick that wasn't V-27.

Lips wandered lower, still sucking like a leech while experienced fingers sought out his nipples to toy with them. The following moan was more out of reflex than an actual expression of pleasure. His body felt too numb to really register the touches, yet another part of him felt them too much for it to be pleasurable.  
He pushed it to the back of his mind.

A hand grabbed the blue locks, stopping the moving head's descend and P-99 sat up and pushed the other till he laid beneath him, their positions reversed now. Other Rick allowed it without any protest, only grinning up at him.

P-99 avoided looking at his face and instead focused on pulling up the sweater and white tank top. Busying himself with leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks on the revealed skin, he tried to immerse himself in a little fantasy.

His hands wandered lower, unbuckling the belt and opening the brown slacks to push them out of the way. The scent of musk greeted him as he neared his goal, shattering the fragile illusion that he had tried to build up instantly.

_That isn't his smell._

Nonetheless, he took the throbbing flesh into his mouth if only so that he had something to stop the slowly ascending contents of his stomach, plugging it all up by taking the cock down his throat.  
His actions were rewarded with a loud groan.

"Un…yeah…like that, baby. Such a good little slut…" Other Rick's hand entangled in his hair.

Another crack in the imaginary façade. _This isn't his voice._

The hand pushed his head down while the pelvis moved up, Other Rick fucking into his mouth now. P-99 let him, didn't try to fight against the grip and just let himself be used like a toy – as if he was just a mere object.

His scalp was hurting and the world was dimming around the edges of his vision from lack of oxygen as the other thrusted faster and deeper into his mouth, but he didn't care. If he was going to pass out, it was probably all the better…

He wasn't as lucky though and the hand pulled his head off the cock again, spittle dripping heavily from his lips and down his chin. Still his brain failed to process the next moments, blacking out for a good minute when clothes must have been flying through the room because when he was back again both he and the other Rick were fully nude.

Other Rick sat on the bed and had a tube of lube in his hand, the lid opening with a noisy click and P-99 knew what part would come next and turned around, moving on his hands and knees. Unsurprisingly, he felt a finger at his entrance next, the feeling of the cold liquid making him shudder slightly.

Preparations went quick and without any comments – not that it was really necessary, he thought to himself. Though, after the stretching fingers left him – leaving him feeling empty – and Other Rick slicked up his erection, P-99's longing mind drifted to another place again, this time directly to Rick V-27.

What was he probably doing right now while P-99 took it up the ass from a complete stranger?

His stomach churned as he thought that V-27 might be doing the exact same thing with his lover right now.  
Surely he was! He could already see the little Morty on his hands and knees on their shared bed, ready to take everything that V-27 was going to give him.

Bile rose all the way up to his esophagus and he hastily clamped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes though and he was only glad that the other Rick wasn't able to see his face right now.

He was momentarily distracted when he felt the head of Other Rick's throbbing member at his entrance.  
Without any warning, the other pushed in, the thick meat finding its new temporary home in his tender insides. It didn't reside there for long, slowly gliding out only to slide back in again.

The motions kept repeating, pace quick and the constant rocking back and forth didn't really help with the nausea, yet he managed to keep it under control. He just had to focus on the _good_ sensations and blend everything else out.

P-99 groaned and moved back into every single thrust. The only thing that mattered now was the solid hotness that was dragging against his insides and the pressure that kept building up in his lower abdomen.

Over the span of a few minutes, he became more enthusiastic, seemingly getting really into it and another low moan spilled from his lips. "Hngh…so good…"

"Yeah, you like that, you dirty little bitch?" The other teased him.

"Yes! Yes!" He screamed like a whore, but inside his mind, he yelled how it was all wrong.

V-27 wouldn't say that to him. Even if he were to say something demeaning like this, he would word it differently. And he would also say it in a different tone.  
But that didn't matter right now. Shouldn't matter right now! Because this wasn't V-27 and he couldn't change it.

The only thing he could do was take the physical pleasure that he was receiving. Take the ramming thrusts and cling onto the fading fantasy that the one who took him right now was another Rick.

"Please! Fuck me more! Fuck me harder!" He begged. 'Please make me forget him!'

"Shit! What a needy slut." The other Rick commented and bent forward, burying one hand in the blue spikes before harshly pulling P-99's head back and making him cry out.

His hands wandered blindly over his bedsheets as the grip in his hair still held on tight and kept him in his current position while his other self forced himself into his core again and again. Eventually his digits found his pillow and clawed into the downy object, holding on for dear life.

Eyes clenched shut tightly and tears trailing down his cheeks, he noticed how the strain on his scalp slowly turned into a burning sensation, but he still didn't complain.  
He just let the other fuck him however he pleased.

It was probably after another minute when Other Rick let go again and P-99 sunk forward on his lower arms now. Gripping his hips with both hands now, his interdimensional other shifted around, changing his angle with each thrust.

A few tries and suddenly the hard flesh touched his g spot, causing P-99 to cry out. He drew the pillow even tighter to his body, burying his face in its softness. His tears and the saliva from his open mouth were soaking up the material and his loud moans were muffled.

He could still clearly hear the other Rick's grunts behind him, matching the rhythm of his bed as it banged against the wall with each movement.  
His counterpart gripped him tighter and sped up, chasing his orgasm. Each of his thrusts were aiming straight for P-99's prostrate now, driving him closer to the edge as well.

It took only a few hammering thrusts more before Other Rick's hips stilled and he released inside him with a loud groan. Feeling hot liquid shooting inside him was also enough to make P-99 climax.

A few moments passed, and then the other withdrew completely, leaving him feeling empty, cold and leaking…

P-99 laid where he was left, face still buried in his drool and tear stained pillow. Behind him, he could hear how the other Rick got up from the bed and gathered his clothes, redressing again.  
He didn't try to stop him.

"Hey, was a good fuck. Maybe we can do it again sometime or something."

P-99 finally rolled onto his side.

"Yeah, sure…or something…" He mumbled tiredly.

It was more likely that they were never going to cross paths again. After all, this hadn't been any different from the other times. Not that he cared.

"Cool. See ya." were the other Rick's careless words of farewell.

The click of the front door signaled that he had left for good, but P-99 just continued to lay motionlessly on the bed, his sweat-covered body slowly cooling down, drool still hanging on his lower lip and tears clinging onto his eyelashes.  
Suddenly, as if hit by a cramp, he jerked up and leaned over the bed, emptying his stomach of all its contents.

After he was done retching, he laid back down again, grabbed his blanket and covered his shivering body in it. He hugged the lifeless cloth tighter with a sob and buried his face in it, silently weeping.

It wasn't like he had wanted the other to stay the night and wake up to an empty bed in the morning or – in the even more unlikely, but no more pleasant case – in the arms of a stranger.  
The only thing he wanted right now was to be held by V-27, no matter how impossible that was… 

* * *

AN: Man, this was sad :(  
But I really wanted to give P-99 more personality. Also, I don't write Rickcest nearly often enough. So I decided to just let him suffer with these one-sided feelings.  
…might or might not have any relevance for future installments in this series.


End file.
